DoomSpy
DoomSpy is a ghostly RED Spy TF2 Monster created by YouTube user J.C. Thornton. His theme song is A Hero's Desperation from Dragonball Z: Budokai. His second theme is The Intro from The House of the Dead. Appearance Doomspy has a reddish, enlarged spectral body that is slightly transparent, which overall contributes to a menacing appearance. Though he has legs, he typically floats in mid-air. Behavior And Personality A phantom of dark magic, Doomspy is a malevolent spirit who thrives on the misfortune of innocent souls. He bears an unfathomable grudge against the living populace: to his eyes the entire world of the human race is nothing but a handful of worthless, pathetic, ungrateful, and over-populated with freaks. Having amassed pure hatred for people, they appear to him to be the right targets to go after and haunt, placing them in a realistic nightmare. In his pursuit for wreaking havoc among the people of the living, he puts a ghastly curse on people who say his name out loud. Rather than occupying a certain place for a prolonged period of time, he skulks the landscape furtively, attracted to buildings and places suffering abandonment while avoiding open areas, seeking out souls he wishes to torment with an unfaltering and everlasting devotion. Whilst in search of a person to haunt, he will often find someone where they least expect danger, especially if they are alone. An unwary victim will then begin to have their minds devastated with various "hallucinations"- terrifying visions of DoomSpy and foreshadowing the victim's inevitable fate, in which they foresee their death in numerous horrific accidents, or being killed by Doomspy. After a period of profound fear and distress afflicted by these illusions as a consequence, he will appear into existence to curse the victim as prophesized. While haunting several people, he usually deals with each target one at a time, while a bystander stares helplessly in horror. After a successful kill, he typically vanishes and seems to be gone for good- yet swiftly reappears to torment the onlooker in question, often petrifying them in fear as they wait to ultimately meet the very same demise they have just witnessed. He is the master of a hellish dimension known as the Underworld- an abysmal place wreathed in flame and brimstone, where he damns unfortunate souls to spend an eternity of suffering bathed in a hadean inferno. Powers and Abilities Using teleportation and invisibility, he is able to traverse the living populace unseen, and will reveal himself almost out of thin air, striking fear into those he may wish to haunt. When avoiding danger, he may teleport away and return shortly afterwards to resume his task when conditions seem fit. His curses exhibit a multitude of effects: disfigurement, head implosion, shrinking, burn to ash, strokes and brain death are just among the many that he may use at his disposal. When in a state of fury, he will unleash his full extent of his wrath through his''' Doom Rage''', a terrifying attack that induces such profound psychological trauma it results an instant death. When facing stronger adversaries that prove difficult to overcome, he sends them to the Underworld as their "punishment", where he becomes an enormous, looming figure and consumes most of the hadean landscape. Here, their soul is perpetually imprisoned- unless Doomspy himself is defeated, if one must avoid spending an eternity of torture. Faults and Weaknesses Despite being a ghost who typically bears supernatural powers, he appears to be vulnerable to physical trauma, such as bullets or melee attacks, placing him at a great disadvantage versus people with conventional means of combat: *Water, Jarate, Acid and any other liquid based materials can reveal him while invisible. *Since he often focuses only on a single target, he is subject to surprise attacks from other freaks. For this reason, he is weak against groups of freaks. *Those who are fearless and strong willed are completely immune to DoomSpy's most powerful attack, forcing him to imprison them in the Underworld. *While present in the Underworld, his vast size can make him an easy target for ranged attacks. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *DoomSpy's First attack *DoomSpy's Triple Threat *Piss Cakehole VS. DoomSpy *Yup, it's my b-day *Graduation! *Jaytey Nighty is ded...... By the community *[Rushed GMod Doomspy's another threat] Category:Spies Category:Undead Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Reality-warpers Category:Monsters made by JT90INTHEHOUSE Category:RED Team Category:Spiritual Category:Glass Cannons Category:Magicians Category:Demonic Category:Big-headed